Genus: Lavandula.
Species: dentata. 
Denomination: Lavden 123.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of lavender known botanically as Lavandula dentata and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Lavden 123xe2x80x99.
The new invention is a hybrid plant that resulted from the induced hybridization of the female parent plant Lavandula dentata and the male parent plant Lavandula dentata. Both parents were grey-leaved seedlings belonging to the breeder, and are no longer in existence. xe2x80x98Lavden 123xe2x80x99 was selected by the inventor in a cultivated area of Christchurch, New Zealand in January 2000.
xe2x80x98Lavden 123xe2x80x99 grows to 70 centimeters in height and has a rounded, bushy habit. Under ideal growing conditions it is floriferous, with short to medium, uniform peduncles in a mature plant. The flower spikes are long and narrow with purple bracts and blue corollas while fertile bracts are tinged purple. xe2x80x98Lavden 123xe2x80x99 is susceptible to frost damage and will not grow in cold climates. Propagation can be accomplished by stem cuttings or tissue culture.
The new lavender plant xe2x80x98Lavden 123xe2x80x99 is distinct and unique due to its long narrow spikes, corolla color, sterile bract color, grey-green foliage and pronounced crenate leaf margins. The closest comparison plant is Lavandula dentata var. candicans. 
The new invention was first asexually propagated by cuttings in 2000 by the inventor in a cultivated area of Christchurch, New Zealand. Since that time subsequent generations have been determined fixed and stable.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the distinguishing characteristics of the new lavender plant xe2x80x98Lavden 123xe2x80x99. These traits in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Lavden 123xe2x80x99 from all other existing varieties of Lavandula known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Lavden 123xe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic, and cultural conditions, however, without any variance in genotype.
1. Lavandula xe2x80x98Lavden 123xe2x80x99 exhibits a rounded, bushy habit.
2. Lavandula xe2x80x98Lavden 123xe2x80x99 exhibits long narrow fragrant flower spikes with purple sterile bracts and blue corollas.
3. Lavandula xe2x80x98Lavden 123xe2x80x99 exhibits short to medium, uniform peduncles.
4. Lavandula xe2x80x98Lavden 123xe2x80x99 exhibits fertile bracts that are tinged faintly purple.
5. Under ideal growing conditions Lavandula xe2x80x98Lavden 123xe2x80x99 is floriferous.
6. Lavandula xe2x80x98Lavden 123xe2x80x99 reaches 60-70 cm in height at maturity.
7. Lavandula xe2x80x98Lavden 123xe2x80x99 exhibits fragrant grey-green, crenate leaves.
8. Lavandula xe2x80x98Lavden 123xe2x80x99 is suitable as an ornamental in a container or in the landscape.
9. Lavandula xe2x80x98Lavdenxe2x80x99 maybe susceptible to frost damage.